Underneath the Mistletoe
by ayoungwriter
Summary: Christmas Special! Jack and Rapunzel spends their first Christmas together with Merida and Hiccup. And Jack received the best Christmas gift from Rapunzel. What could it be? And what will Merida and Hiccup do to it? For upon-a-gray-dawn. Jackunzel and Mericcup


**A Christmas Special for upon-a-gray-dawn! Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Christmas morning. The most beautiful and magical time of the year. Where everybody is with their family and everybody receives gifts from someone special. Not for Jack. He always spend his Christmas morning alone with a small Christmas tree and a big mug of hot choco. It's been like this since his mom and sister died.

* * *

Jack sat up from his bed and rubbed his eyes. Just another ordinary day. He took a quick cold bath and slipped on his clothes, his favorite blue hooded sweater, a pair of pants and random socks. He reached for his staff, the only thing his mother left him, but it wasn't there. He must've left it downstairs. He yawned and lazily walked to the staircase and something caught his attention. The smell of hot chocolate, cookies and roasted chicken. He hurried downstairs and ran to the kitchen. To his surprise, he saw his girlfriend, Rapunzel, who is wearing a goofy sweater with yellow stripes, blue pants and sock which is not even a pair since the one is red while the other is green. She has her hair tied into a neat braid with red and green ribbons. She turned around with a batch of freshly baked cookies in a tray.

She smiled at Jack,"Good morning, sleepy head?" Jack smiled at her and kissed her cheek,"I thought you were going home to your folks."

"I talked to them and they said it's okay to spend this year's Christmas with you. And I told them that next year, you'll be spending the holidays with us, you will come, right?" she asked with pleading eyes. Jack smirked,"Of course. But I don't have a gift for you yet."

Rapunzel smiled,"That's okay. My gift to you isn't as magnificent as my paintings but I know you'll like it."

Jack looked at the living room and stared at it with awe. The curtains are changed into Christmas-themed ones and the small tree is replaced by a big colorful one. "H-how did you manage to do this on your own?"

"I didn't. I had some help and by my calculations they will be arriving here in ten minutes, or less if there's no traffic on the way," Rapunzel handed a mug of choco to Jack and took a sip on hers. Jack sat on the soft comfy sofa, beckoning Rapunzel to sit on his lap. Rapunzel smiled as she did, cuddling into Jack's arms. "This is the best Christmas with you," he whispered. Rapunzel laughed,"It's our first Christmas together."

After a few minutes of silence, a knock surprised the couple. "I'll get it!" Rapunzel set down her cup on the table and ran to the door. She opened it and let Merida and Hiccup in. "Happy Snoggletog!" Hiccup exclaimed as he walked towards Jack and sat down on the couch beside the couch Jack was sitting on. "Snoggle-what?" Jack raised his eyebrow. Merida sat beside Hiccup,"It's viking-talk for Christmas."

Merida is wearing a green sweater with a letter "M" in the middle, a pair of black jeans, snow boots, a red and green striped scarf and a green bonnet while Hiccup is wearing a matching sweater only made with red cloth and it has a letter "H". He's also wearing brown cargo pants, a matching scarf and brown snow boots.

"Aww, look at you two! All match-y and Christmas-y," Rapunzel sat on Jack's lap. Merida smirked,"It was his idea," "But you like it, didn't you?" Hiccup kissed Merida's neck and maybe he kissed the sensitive part because Merida retreated a bit. "Aye, it's kind of cute," she kissed Hiccup then quickly parted, noticing that Jack and Rapunzel were staring at them.

"Present time!" Rapunzel exclaimed then rushed to the tree and gave Hiccup and Merida their gifts. Merida and Hiccup gave a gift-wrapped box to Rapunzel and gave their thanks to her for being a really really nice friend. If it wasn't for Rapunzel, they would still be shy to talk to each other.

"What about me?" Jack asked playfully. Rapunzel's smiled even wider then she pulled Jack upstairs and gave him his staff. "Oh," Jack looked confused. "Look up," Rapunzel said.

Jack looked up, almost forcefully. His eyes widened when he saw a mistletoe hanging on the crook of his staff. He looked back at Rapunzel, who smiled shyly. "I figured out that we never had a real kiss before so-" she got interrupted by a kiss from Jack. Their lips met and it almost felt forever, when they parted both were blushing. Blushing for more, actually.

"Tha's a really nice Christmas gift." a voice came from behind.

They turned around and saw Merida and Hiccup, smiling mischievously. "Why are you smiling like that?" Jack asked.

"We didn't took a picture of you two, if that's what you were thinking," Hiccup smirked, looking at his iPhone with a grin on his face. "We're in trouble."

* * *

And thus, that was the best Christmas present that Jack had ever received since the staff from his mother.

**-The End- **

**Hope ya' like it!**


End file.
